


You're Not Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, RichJake if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: rich to the rescue, jake is sad, rich is a good friend





	You're Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be an out of character dumpster fire, im sorry for how bad this is

_Get up. Get dressed. Go to school._ Jake played his morning routine over in his head. He groaned and rolled out of bed. He pulled on a t-shirt and his varsity jacket as he looked at his calendar.  _Fuck._ Today was gonna be hell. He slumped through the rest of his morning and drove to school. 

As he walked through the hall he was greeted with a plethora of "good morning Jake"s and "looking good today Jake"s and other empty greetings. He pulled his jacket closer to his face to try and go unnoticed, kind of hard when you're one of the most popular guys in school and you're also one of the tallest.  _Suck it up Jake. You don't get to have "off days"._ Jake took in a deep breath and walked to the bathroom to fix himself up. 

"Jakey D!"

"What up Richie?" Jake plastered on a smile and greeted his best friend. 

"Nothin' much, what about you?" Jake heard a twinge of concern in Rich's voice and knew his fake smile wasn't fooling anyone. 

"Oh uh..n-nothing." He rushed out of the bathroom to his first class before he had tell Rich the stupid reason he's upset.

* * *

Jake's thoughts on whether or not to ditch had consumed him first period, he hadn't even noticed the bell going off until the teacher prodded him and asked if he was alright. He gave a vague answer and decided it would be best if he just skipped the rest of school, he left the building and went to his hotel room. He laid on the bed and stared at the walls, trying to ignore the burning loneliness inside him. He curled into a ball to try and fight his stinging tears.  _I'm so pathetic. All alone. Nobody wants me. My parents don't want me. Rich doesn't want me. He deserves better. Normal people don't cry on their birthdays._  Jake buried his face in a pillow and cried himself to sleep.

A loud bing woke Jake up. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed his phone. 

**Richie:** where r u man?? u ok? 

_God, Rich is such a good friend._

**Me:** yeah im fine, just had a headache and ditched

**Richie:** u sure??? do u want me to come over?

**Me:** no no no, im fine

**Richie:** im coming over anyway and im bringing pizza

**Me:** Rich im fine really, dont come over

**Richie:** already on my way

**Me:** k

Jake rolled over and groaned. He didn't want Rich to see him like this, he was supposed to be strong and brave, not crying because he missed his parents. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> welp uh, if you actually got though this crap storm thanks, id love some constructive criticism because i know this is a shit show. im gonna sleep ill finish this later today (its 530ish am)


End file.
